guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Insurgente
Don't speculate values. Vezz 23:01, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen's image Hi, I noticed that you replaced Image:Gwen hero.jpg with Image:Gwenmonfront.JPG. Just fyi, if you click on Image:Gwen hero.jpg, you'll find an option to upload a new image to replace the existing image. That way, the same filename can be reused, and the old image is also preserved. Also, when deciding on a name for an image, please try to use lowercase for the extension (.jpg instead of .JPG. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Hero armor images Why are you replacing perfectly good images with crappy images? Stop it. BftP 19:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :First, sign you comment. Second you are spreading the conversation everywhere. Third you are in violation of GW:1RV and you are dangerously close to GW:NPA with your comment : Your the crappy image. The image you uploaded are from a weird angle and have a bad background this is why BftP change them. Also follow naming convention.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Please don't misuse NPA. Saying that an image is crappy is not NPA. You can criticize a contribution, just don't target the contributor. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:02, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm refering to what Insurgent reply to BftP not the fact that they said the image is crappy.—'├ Aratak ┤' 07:51, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Sorry, my bad. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen Brotherhood armor Why are you uploading blank images? --Macros 14:25, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Damn I look like an idiot now. :P I think it's broke. --Macros 14:27, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ok I think the images are corrupt, since I can't reupload them. --Macros 14:30, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ok I'm going to get an admin, nothing I do is working. --Macros 14:36, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)